


Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Harry Potter Kink Meme Round Two over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>.</p><p>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_deirdre_aithne"></span><a href="http://deirdre-aithne.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deirdre-aithne.livejournal.com/"><b>deirdre_aithne</b></a>: <i>Hermione/Harry - Domme!Hermione; making Harry cross-dress in some sexy women's lingerie.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione slid the toe of her high-heeled shoe up the side of Harry’s leg under the table, smirking as the dark-haired wizard shuddered underneath her touch.

“Something wrong, Harry?” she asked teasingly.

“N-no, Hermione,” he gasped.

As the waiter brought their meals, Hermione ran her hand across Harry’s lap under the table, teasing his inner thighs and his hardening erection. The waiter raised an eyebrow at Harry’s quiet moan.

“He’s just very hungry,” Hermione smiled reassuringly at the waiter, who nodded and left, shaking his head slightly as he went.

“Careful, Harry,” she said quietly, when they were alone once more. “People will think we’re... _up_ to something.” She squeezed his cock through his clothing for emphasis.

Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded once.

Hermione left her hand in his lap.

By dessert, Harry was practically whimpering and Hermione was smirking deviously.

Outside the restaurant, she took Harry’s arm firmly and Apparated them both home, directly into their bedroom. Once there, she pushed Harry firmly to the center of the room and reclined herself on the bed.

“Strip.”

Harry started at the command, a blush staining his cheeks. He looked at Hermione, nervously biting his bottom lip.

“Don’t make me tell you again, pet.” Her voice was firm, authoritative.

Harry suppressed a shiver and slowly shrugged out of his robes. He moved to hang them in the wardrobe, but Hermione’s voice stopped him.

“Just leave them and get on with it.”

He threw them onto the back of a chair and sat down to remove his shoes and socks. Sheer black stockings peeped out from beneath his trouser cuffs as he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his collar. His fingers danced down the buttons of his shirt and as he pulled it free of his belt and peeled it off, Hermione sighed in appreciation at the sight of Harry’s muscled torso covered in a green silk and lace teddy. The lacy straps looked completely out of place on his broad shoulders, but as his eyes met hers, Hermione licked her lips and smirked, evincing a deeper blush from the dark-haired wizard. Fingers trembling slightly in embarrassment, Harry unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his trousers.

“Such a pretty boy you are,” Hermione crooned as she rolled smoothly off the bed and stalked towards him with a predatory gleam in her eye. Her heels made her slightly taller than Harry, and she used that fully to her advantage as she leaned in and bit down gently on his earlobe, enjoying his moan as she chuckled darkly. “Like that, pet?” Not waiting for a reply, she continued, “Such a good boy for me, wearing that naughty outfit out to dinner…”

Harry let out a soft moan.

Hermione chuckled and sauntered back to perch on the edge of the bed, surveying Harry.

“Turn around. Let me look at you,” she instructed.

Cheeks flaming, he obeyed, turning in a slow circle to give Hermione a full view of the green silk and lace teddy, green silk garter belt and black silk stockings. As he turned to face her again, Hermione could see the fastenings at the crotch straining to contain his rigid member, forced upright by the silver cock ring fastened at the base of the shaft.

“Have you learned your lesson this time, pet?” she asked.

Harry nodded.

“Yes, Mistress.”


End file.
